


In Darkness

by Anais (phoebesmum)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/Anais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something awful lurking in the dark ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in _Battlestar Felgercarb #1_ (The Thirteenth Tribe), May 1983.

It was dark.

He was alone.

He knew that they were looking for him.

He crouched in the blackness of the narrow, confined space in which he had hoped to find sanctuary, pressing his body against the wall as though he thought that he could force it to open up and hide him from the eyes of those who sought him. He felt in himself a foolish, childish urge to close his own eyes, the better to hide – _if I can't see them, they can't see me!_ – and laughed silently. Was this any way for one of the fleet's finest warriors to react? His hand dropped to his laser, an automatic reaction to danger, only to find – nothing. He was unarmed. What followed him he would have to face alone.

How had it all begun? How had he found himself in this situation? Even as he asked himself the question he realised that there was really no answer. A force more powerful than himself had swept him along with it toward one inevitable conclusion. He knew also, only too well, that he only had himself to blame. He knew that he had been weak, foolish, to succumb to another's demands against his own better judgement. But that other had been so persuasive!

Footsteps. There were footsteps, stealthy but unmissable, echoing around the metal corridor outside. He knew that he would not be able to remain undiscovered for long. Soon – very soon – it would all be over. And then …

The footsteps were growing louder. He heard the door glide open. Even in his place of concealment he could feel the rush of cold air. He shivered. There were here, now, in this very room. His stomach knotted in tension. _Come on!_ he thought at his hunters. _Come on, and get it over with!_

Suddenly he was dazzled by a brilliant light. He flung up his hand to shield his eyes, then turned the movement into a gesture of surrender. Now – now was only the beginning.

" _Found_ you, Starbuck!" Boxey yelled. "Now it's _my_ turn to hide!"

***


End file.
